Waterboarding
by Joanie Dark
Summary: Very uncreatively named, a little oneshot that is exactly as the title says. Eridan decides to engage Equius in a bit of water torture.


_He couldn't see anything because of the blindfold, but he could feel the telling warmth that meant a bright interrogation lamp was shining on his skin. Why one would use that while the interrogated party couldn't even see the light, he didn't know, but its presence was still somehow...exciting_.

"Wwell, landdwweller," the voice started. The strange seatroll accent made him start to sweat even more than the lamp, the disdain towards the mutated noble churning in his chest. "Are you ready to pay for your fuckin' crimes?"

"I don't know what you could mean..._sir_," Equius said, spitting the last word out as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. There was a moment of silence, and he could just imagine the other boy's scowl forming on his face.

"Think you're funny, denying all knowwledge? Not vvery," Eridan said, his voice barely betraying the mild frustration at the answer. "I knoww it's your damned fault Vvriska hasn't delivvered on the doomsday devvice she promised me."

"I do not see why I am the one responsible for her failure to aid your campaigns for ethnic cleansing." Equius' voice was low, breathy. He was tense, unsure what the other troll was intending on doing. The predicament he had found himself in was odd; he seemed to be attached rather firmly to a table of some sort by metal fastenings. Though the loud sound of creaking metal filled the room when he attempted to move his hands and feet, they somehow managed to avoid snapping. Even if he could break his bonds, however, the curiosity of what Eridan's intentions were was far too strong.

"An' that glubbin' attitude is wwhy you havve to be punished now," Eridan snarled, and Equius found his mouth and nose suddenly being covered by fabric. The material was soft, with a distinct smell of salt and kelp that causes Equius' nose to wrinkle. He attempted to protest, but all that came out were muffled mumbles and the sound of strong face muscles tearing a few threads.

"You better not rip my fuckin' scarf," the seatroll grumbled, and before Equius could attempt to comment on the other's lewd language through the fabric, he found his head being slowly lowered. For a moment he thought he was just imagining things, but the feeling of the table tipping was undeniably real. Blood was rushing to his head...thank goodness for that; it saved a good deal of embarrassment. He lay there, still and nearly upside-down, his breath coming in slightly ragged gasps.

And then, the water came. The flow started as a small trickle over his face, growing stronger. It felt like it was creeping in, invading his mouth, his nose, his throat, his lungs...

_So...depraved..._

Eridan watched with a smirk as the larger troll wriggled a bit in his bonds each time he poured the water over his face. Stupid unevolved landdwellers and their propensity for drowning. The plan had been devastatingly simple: torture the dirty gill-less wonder for a while, snarl in his ear a bit, then send him on his way and await news from Vriska that the bastard had given her the parts she needed.

He hadn't accounted for just how enjoyable it would be, though. The sputtering coughs, desperate gasps for breath, watching his muscles clench and relax under the sheen of bluish sweat..._Cod_, why was this affecting him so much? He leaned closer to the blueblood, lowering his lips to his ear, so that they brushed lightly against skin as he spoke.

"You wwill fuckin' do as you are told from noww on, you filthy lowwblood," he growled, and was surprised when the other boy shuddered. So he was getting off on this? Figures, the disgusting freak. Only he could enjoy being tied up and slowly drowned. Such a strong creature, immobile and somehow longing in his grasp...No. Don't think about that. It's ridiculous. Insane. No one could get turned on by torturing some lumbering land dwelling beast, certainly not him.

Yet, as he poured another slow, agonizing trickle over the larger troll's face and listened to what sounded almost like a _moan_, he couldn't help but wonder if he shouldn't go a little further with this delectable torment. Perhaps it wasn't enough to just do this, perhaps he should haul the blue blood into the ocean with him, watch him struggle to hold his breath to keep from knocking at death's door? Or perhaps he should just keep him here on the rack, abandon him for hours or days until the troll was sure death would come to him in such a humiliating state? Or maybe he should crawl up onto that table himself and...

Eridan struck Equius hard across the face, attempting to strike the thoughts from his mind. He grimaced at the sweat on his hand.

Cautiously, he removed the clothes over Equius' face, smirking as he heard the anguished, choking breaths. His eyes were disturbingly attractive glazed over as they were, odd blue bags practically glowing beneath them. Eridan took a breath to compose himself, and then loomed over the other troll.

"So. Vvris wwill be receivving the parts she requires, correct?" he asked slowly, and Equius nodded, broken teeth showing through his thin smile.

"Yes, sir," he said, the smile growing slightly. Mere moments later, it had disappeared from his face as the realization that being held captive by a _seadweller_ was so offensively arousing. He stood there awkwardly for several minutes before Eridan coughed indignantly.

"If you don't mind, could you removve your fuckin' ass from my presence?" he said, cape swishing as he turned on his heels to avoid the other's sight. Equius started to say something, then stopped short. A pause, and he started to walk towards the door.

"...I can see what I can do for Vriska," Equius said, pausing in the doorway. Eridan waved a hand.

"Good, good. Noww out." For good measure, Eridan added, "That's a fuckin' order."

Equius froze, sweat starting to form once more on his brow. Oh.

"As you wish...sir."


End file.
